bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010
Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010 is the third teen edition and the eighth overall season of the hit Philippine reality series Pinoy Big Brother. It is the first teen season to be aired after a civilian season, which broke the Civilian-Celebrity-Teen Edition airing pattern of the series. It began airing on the night of April 10, 2010 (PHT) and ended over two months later on June 26 of the same year. It lasted for 78 days, surpassing Teen Edition Plus for the longest Teen Edition by only one day. James Reid emerged as the winner of the season. Background Hosts Toni Gonzaga, Bianca Gonzales and Mariel Rodriguez reprised their roles as hosts of the show. Casting There were two sets of auditions for this edition. The first was held simultaneously with those of the third regular season from March to May 2009. As these auditions were held a year in advance, the age limit was lowered to 14-17. A second set of auditions was held in March 2010, this time with an advanced registration through SMS, the age limit for auditioning was 15-18. A total of around 50,000 auditioned, from which 16 were chosen to enter the house on Day 1. A total of 27 housemates have entered the House, including the replacement housemate that entered on Day 20 and 10 foreign teens that entered on Day 22. Teen Clash Season Twists *'Teen Clash:' This twist is technically the Double Up House twist carried over to Teen Edition from the previous season. Two houses with two set of housemates will battle out against each other for the tasks, food and for the slot in the Big Night. There were different reasons why the season was named as Teen Clash: **'Haves vs. Have Nots:' The original residents of both houses were divided according to their life status. The Teen Housemates who grew up in an underprivileged life would live at the luxurious Villa while the Teen Housemates who grew up in an affluent life would live at the simple Apartment. They later merged when the Apartment residents moved into Villa, forming a new group. **'Philippines vs. World:' A group of foreign-born teens called Teenternationals occupied the vacant Apartment and would compete against the Pinoy Housemates for their own place in the Big Night. *'Teenternational Housemates:' As the two houses merged into one on Day 22, 10 foreign-born teen housemates living in the Philippines entered the Apartment on Day 23 and were then called as the Teenternational Housemates. For three weeks, the Teenternational Housemates participated in tasks against the Pinoy Housemates with slots for the Big Night up for grabs in each week. This resulted to the Pinoy Housemates getting one slot and the Teenternational Housemates getting three slots to the Big Night. *'House Swaps' Housemates were made to swap houses and group members as instructed by Big Brother. *'Multiple Evictions:' More than one housemate would be evicted out of the house. **'Quadruple Eviction:' A total of four housemates; two from each group, will be evicted from out of the house on one single live episode. **'Triple Eviction:' Three housemates would be evicted within one week. *'SE Voting System:' The public votes to save or evict a housemate. Housemate with the lowest net votes, save and evict votes combined, will be evicted. *'Madame X's Housemate Abduction:' On Week 10, an unknown lady called Madame X abducted Fretzie Bercede and Jenny Kim after Fretzie answered and followed Madame X to go to the Apartment, as per Big Brother's notice to give her the two boxes of cash Big Brother entrusted to some housemates a day prior. However, it was a plot for adbuction and the rest of the house were forced to follow Madame X's commands (which were actually violations in the Big Brother Rule Book) in order for them to be released. Because of constant violations made, Big Brother imposed a forced eviction warning to any of the housemates. This twist was actually a test of the housemates' trust when it comes to strangers. This twist led to an unexpected forced eviction of one housemate. *'Fight for the Big Four:' As part of the Teen Clash theme of the season, the Teenternational Housemates and Pinoy Housemates would compete in four different challenges, in order for their team to win a slot for the Big Four. **'Big Four to Big 6:' With the Teenternationals winning three out of four Big Four slots, the Pinoy Housemates only got one slot for the Big Night. Big Brother then gave the Pinoy Housemates a chance to gain two more slots by competing for another set of tasks, wherein if they win, they will get two more slots but if they lose, only one Pinoy Housemate will reach the Big Night. They eventually won the challenges, raising the Big Four slots, to a Big Six. The House Like the previous edition, Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up, the third Teen season also used two houses, both are summer vacation-themed with beach murals, hammocks, and other amenities. Just like the past season, the two houses were also connected through the shared Confession Room and a Storage Room. The Villa The Villa is a house with a summer adventure theme, with orange walls and dark wooden furnitures. It has complete amenities such as furnished beds, large life-buoy like sofas, etc. Formerly, the House A from Double Up, Villa inherited the large Swimming Pool of the past season's main house garden. Villa was originally occupied by the Teens Housemates who grew up and lives in a rather humble lifestyle far from luxury and privilege. On Day 22, the remaining Apartment Housemates would move in to the Villa, signifying the merge of the Pinoy Housemates. On Day 39, the Teenternationals, albeit rival teams, merged with the Pinoy Housemates under the Villa roof. Villa1.jpg|The Villa's Living Area House20.jpg|The Villa's Living Area House1villa.jpg|The Villa's Dining Area Villa2.jpg|The Villa's Boys' Bedroom House09.jpg|The Villa's Girls' Bedoom Villa3.jpg|The Villa's Garden Area House52.jpg|Big Brother's Confession/Diary Room The Apartment The Apartment is a house with a nautical, pirate themed interiors. Since it was the last season's House B, the house has an outdoor area equipped with sitting areas, hammocks and a jacuzzi unlike the other house who inherited the swimming pool. The one striking difference of the two houses is that, the Apartment don't have any beds. The two supposed bedrooms were empty with traditional woven sleeping mats called "Banig". It wasn't until the Teenternationals moved in that beds were provided in the house. The original occupants of the Apartment were the Teen Housemates who grew up and lives in a privileged lifestyle in contrast to the Villa Residents. On Day 22, the well-to-do housemates abandoned the Apartment to move in to Villa, leaving the Apartment uninhabited. On Day 23, a new group of housemates called "Teenternationals" inhabited the Apartment for a while, until they were merged in to Villa on Day 39. House33.jpg|The Apartment's Outdoor Area House38.jpg|The Apartment's Hammock House42.jpg|The Apartment's Kitchen Island House39.jpg|The Apartment's Dining Area House34.jpg|The Apartment's Boys' Bedroom House48.jpg|The Apartment's Girls' Bedroom House43.jpg|The Apartment's Living Area Apartment1.jpg|The Apartment's Living Area The Housemates Teen Clash Teams Weekly Tasks Stay History Team History Nominations History Game History Trivia *This season is the second season to use a Double House theme. *This season is the first ever Teen Edition to feature teen housemates who were all born in the 1990s. *This is the season with the most number of Teen Housemates living inside the Big Brother house. *This season is the first season to premiere in the decade of 2010s. *This season is the 8th Overall Season of Pinoy Big Brother. *This is the first teen edition to not feature an Outside World Destination. *The is the second season where the final two are both males. **The first season to have both males in the final two was in Teen Edition Plus. *The edition name of this season was a word play or a pun to the usual annual batch names in high schools or universities, and in this case, it was a pun to the term "Class of 2010". *This is the only teen edition to have double house (not including the Combined Edition). **It was also the only season to include the airing year on the edition title. *The eviction song for this season is 21 Guns by Green Day. Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons